This invention relates generally to a bag filling device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device used for holding open plastic bags for collecting lawn cuttings, leaves, trash, or the device may be used with smaller plastic bags used in the storing and freezing of food products.
Heretofore, there have been various types of bag holders, bagging devices, refuse holders and bag emptying devices. These devices include various types of structure used in holding open paper sacks, trash bags, or the like. None of these prior art bag devices disclose the novel structure as described herein for holding open various sizes of plastic bags.